Little bit of Laughter
by fangirl123
Summary: Isabel was a nice girl rasied by her dad in a small quiet town, but soon has to adjusts to the ways and violence of Tusla, maybe all she'll need is time, and a little laugher. Two-Bit/OC
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first go on writing a fanfic for a novel, don't be scared to leave your honest opinion! (:

They aren't looking at you. I told myself as I made my way through the unfamiliar school. No one cares enough, I tried to convince myself. I looked down at the torn piece of paper containing my locker combination and carefully followed the instructions.

"Ouff!" a boy said as he got slammed into the locker beside me.

"Disgusting" an athletic built boy said.

Boy. That's not how I should describe them, they were far to big to be boys, but too cruel and immature to be considered men, I suppose boy should do just fine.

"Fifthly greaser" the other boy spat.

Greaser. I heard that term a lot since I moved here, though I was still unsure of what it really meant. I felt bad, I wanted to stick up for the guy, but I was too new to be getting my nose into things, for all I knew the kid deserved it.

They walked away leaving the boy rubbing a sore arm. He looked up, catching me stare and dropped his arm immediately and walked away as if he wasn't in pain at all. Shaking my head, I took some books out of my plain-looking school bag, lightening the load. I grabbed a pony and put my long honey blond hair in a pony and shut the locker door, deciding to find my next class early, rather then wait till bell and run around looking like a chicken with it's head cut off.

The rest of the day went as a blur, I didn't talk to many people, but I had enough looks to spare. People kept eyeing me up and down like a dear in a lion cage. It honestly intimidated me.

I waited for my dad to pull up in his dark blue mustang, I immediately herd the word "Soc" over again.

"I knew it" I heard one girl say.

Soc? What in the world was a soc? I thought as I opened the door and got in.

Dad had his country music playing loudly, but turned it down as we pulled away.

"How was your day?" he asked.

Dad had blonde hair, his was darker then my own, but our aqua coloured eyes were a dead on image. He was handsome for a middle-aged man. Sometimes, when he smiled it took years off his face and I could see why my mother had fallen for him.

My mother had died of cancer when I was six, I was too young to really understand it I guess, but I wasn't too young to see what it did to my dad. He'd lost his sparkle in his eyes that day.

"Fine I guess." I answered.

"Meet any new friends?"

I shrugged. He looked away, ending the conversation. Dad knew when I didn't want to talk, he could read me like an open book, it came in handy sometimes.

We pulled into the driveway of our large brick house. I didn't like it as much as our last home. It was too big for me, not "homey" enough I guess. Dad and I had lived in Mississippi for about 9 years. Dad had good pay as a doctor there, but when he was offered a position in Tulsa, he just couldn't say no. And neither could I.

I opened the door for dad and walked up the two sets of stairs to my room. My room was probably the only thing I actually liked about moving here, It was big with white walls and a wood trim, the light blue sofa matched my bedding and curtains. I threw my schoolbag on the bed and plopped myself on the sofa, turning on the radio to a country station.

"I knew she was a Soc." The voice kept ringing in my head. Greasers and Socs. What did that mean? I shook my head in frustration, and took off my jeans, switching into a pair of more comfortable shorts. I picked up my hard covered copy of Rush to Judgment_, _I had read the book so many times the pages were slightly wrinkled and some had creases on the edges were I had dog eared the page. The book wasn't the greatest, but dad had given it to me, so I pretended to like it, and read it none the less.

After about a half hour I dropped the book losing interest, just in time for dad to call me down for dinner. I opened my door and the smell of pasta and cheese came to my nose, I smiled.

"Smells good dad," I called as I half ran down the steps.

He put a rather large piece of lasagne on a plate and carried both his and mine to the dinning room.

"Glad you think so" he said, his back facing me.

Dinner was long, like usual. If it had been me eating by myself, I would have been done much sooner but dad always liked to talk and joke, and I occasionally nodded and pretended to laugh. It made me stop to think about the last time I had laughed, really laugh. I sighed.

"Something wrong Isabel?" dad asked.

"No" I said quickly. Usually dad would have taken the hint and dropped it, not tonight.

"Izzy, I'm sorry if this moving is an inconvenience to you." Dad said apologetically, he only used my nickname when he felt bad, I immediately felt guilty.

"No! It's not I'm just been stressed lately, that's all." I said, half smiling.

"If you say so" he said taking another bite of his second helping of lasagne.

"I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight" I said picking up my empty plate and glass.

"Goodnight, sweetie" dad said smiling.

"Night"

I dropped my dishes off in the sick before walking back up the stairs. God, why does there have to be so many of them?! I thought as I dragged my legs (which now felt 100 pounds each) up each stair. I sighed in relief when I reached my room. Too tired to change, I turned off the light and plopped myself in my soft bed, falling to sleep instantly.

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I promise things will get more interesting next chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next mourning, way before dad was up. I showered and made my breakfast just like any other day.

Maybe I should walk this mourning, I thought as I sat down at the table, cutting my eggs. I would make it to school in plenty of time. I remembered what that girl had said when dad came to pick me up, "Soc". That word kept stinging in my head. Yeah, walking sounded great today. I picked up a pen and paper and left dad a note,

Dad, I'm walking to school this mourning and don't bother picking me

up after school. Everything's fine, I just decided to get some fresh air and

get to know my way around.

Isabel

I slipped on my new sneakers I had botten for the new school year. If there was one thing I hated it was breaking in new shoes. I honestly didn't know how models like Colleen Corby walked in six-inch heels for a living. I threw on my jacket and softly closed the door.

I am never walking again! I thought to myself as I just reached the school. My legs were killing me and I was out of breath. I took out my schedule and groaned in disappointment. Gym, first class. Seriously? I sat on the side of the stairs, leaning my head against the railing, I still had about fifteen minuets of rest, which didn't seem long enough. I closed my eyes.

"Wake up sleepy!" a voice shouted.

I gasped, frightened. I hadn't even heard anyone walking. I looked up to tall individual, he was quite muscular by the looks of it, rusty colored side-burns, striking grey eyes, and was wearing a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." he said with a fake apologetic look on his face.

"I wasn't sleeping" I stated blankly.

"Just resting your eyes, right?" he said grinning.

"Actually, I'm just tired from walking." I said, annoyance in my voice.

He reached in his worn school bag and handed me a bottle of water.

"Here, I always bring one." he said.

I took a drink of the water, it was warm, but I was so worn out I didn't care.

"Thanks," I said smiling, suddenly feeling bed for being rude.

He look at his feet and put his hands in his pockets, "Wasn't a big deal, keep the water, I ain't got gym today," he said smiling. He grammar was poor, but it oddly suited him.

"Two-Bit!" a tall boy called with thick greasy hair.

He immediately turned around, "Hey Steve" he said walking over to him. He turned his head back to me, "Catch ya later!" he said and waved, I smiled.

Two-Bit. What an odd name, it made me wonder if that was his real name. It couldn't be, I told myself.

The rest of the school day was much like the day before, long. I switched my books in my locker and walked out the doors. I sat on the stairs waiting for dad when I suddenly realised I had told him not to pick me up.

"Ugh great" I said forcing myself off the concrete stairs.

"Something wrong?"

I recognised the voice and turned around to find the same grinning boy from this mourning.

"No." I answered.

"Doesn't sound like it." he replied.

I shrugged. "I just remembered I had told my dad not to pick me up."

He laughed and shook his head. "Wasn't it just this mourning you were complaining about walking?"

"I didn't realise how tired I would be," I sighed.

He smiled, "I can drive you home, if ya want?"

His smile looked sincere, and despite my own rule about driving with strangers, I agreed. For some odd reason he didn't feel like a stranger to me, like he had nothing to hide. He opened the car door.

"Thanks," I said getting in, he nodded and walked over to the drivers side and started up the car.

"Aren't you going to put your seat belt on?" I asked, worried.

He snorted, "Right" he said and he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't mind the pop bottle's, there from the guy's".

I nodded.

"So, where do ya live?" he asked.

"Past Ricky's Gas Station," I answered, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"No wonder you were tired this mornin', that's more then I've walked my whole life!" he exclaimed, I smirked.

It went silent for a while before something came to my mind. "Is your real name Two-Bit?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Baby, wouldn't you like to know." he said grinning, but not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yes, I would like to know, and don't call me baby." I replied.

He chuckled, "Then what would you like me to call ya? I don't member you tellin' me your name….baby"

I felt my face get hot, I gritted my teeth. "My name is Isabel, don't call me baby."

"Isabel" he said slowly. "I like it"

I looked out the window, scowling.

"You've got quite a temper, don't cha?" he noted.

I sighed, I don't usually let people get the better of me. But something about him got under my skin, and I wasn't sure if it was a bad thing.

"I'm sorry" I said.

Me gave me a puzzled look, "What for?"

"For losing my temper with you" I replied.

He chuckled, "That's nothing to be sorry for, happens to all of us, specially 'round here."

I was quiet. Around here? What was it with this town that was so mysterious, with their terms like "greasers" and "socs", it all had me worried. I decided to lighten the mood.

"So, you still never told me your name." I said.

He sighed, "If I tell you, ya can't use it. I'd rather be called Two-Bit" he explained.

I nodded. What name could be so bad that a person would want to be called Two-Bit? I thought.

"Keith, Keith Mathews is my real name." he said looking out the window.

"That's not a bad name, why would you--"

"I'd just rather it" he said cutting me off.

We drove near the gas station.

"Alright, where do you live baby?"

I clenched my fists. "Five minuet drive on the dirt road… Keith"

He laughed. "You Dig Izzy"

Izzy? So now he was using my nickname. Oh well, it was better than "baby".

We soon approached my house.

"That one there" I pointed.

He whistled. "Shesh, how big is your family?"

"It's just me and my dad" I muttered, I didn't like it when people made a big deal of how wealthy we were, it sometimes annoyed me.

"Wow" he said as he pulled into the long, paved driveway. I opened the door.

"Thanks for driving me Two-Bit," I said.

"Anytime ba-, Izzy," he grinned, correcting himself.

I shut the door and waved as he pulled out of the driveway, I walked inside. Dad was sitting on his leather arm chair, reading the newspaper.

"I thought you wanted to walk," he said raising an eyebrow.

"So did I," I said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

Authors Notes: Alright, so I tried to stay as close to character as possible, I hope I portrayed Two-Bit well!


	3. Chapter 3

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Two-Bit, something about him was so unique and pure, he acted as if he had nothing to hide and was completely friendly. I mean, who else would drive a complete stranger home? And that grin…. I laughed to myself. It came as a shock, I'd actually laughed. I'd forgotten how good it felt.

I hadn't exactly been depressed though, I suppose I was getting tired of my dull life back in Mississippi. I had plenty of friends, got along well with everyone, but it just felt boring, once you have everything, what's more to have?

A mom, I thought.

"Ugh no" I said to myself. I wouldn't let myself think of this, of her. It didn't exactly hurt, just frustrated me I didn't get to know her well, while dad on the other hand knew her so well he couldn't just let her go. He had pictures of her all through the house, but mostly in his bedroom. Not to mention the letters he kept that she had written to him when her parents had forced her to live with her aunt and uncle at eighteen. I didn't exactly mind some pictures, but everywhere I turned I saw her, it was like rubbing it in my face.

I looked at the clock. Four-thirty already? In complete boredom I slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top and put on my running shoes. On my way out I decided to take Two-Bit's advice and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Going somewhere?" dad asked, his arms crossed. He usually acted like this when he got suspicious of me.

"Yeah, I'm just going out for a run, maybe get to know-"

"Your way around." he said cutting me off. "Just like this morning, right? Did you get to see your way around in that car, you still haven't told me about that young lady."

I sighed. I really didn't want to make dad feel guilty, but I was too mentally exhausted to fight.

"Dad, I just wanted to make some friends, considering I now have none. If you want me to be anti-social I can try that too." I said.

He suddenly got a pained look on his face, "Izzy, I didn't mean it like that." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Be back by ten-thirty, it's still a school night"

"Alright" I said as I walked over to the door. "Love you" I called and started walking down the driveway.

I hated doing that, it was rare when I did. It made me feel like such a spoiled brat, but I just couldn't let him bring me down today, I knew he was only worried, I shouldn't have pulled that.

I sighed and began running the way to school. When I ran I didn't get as tired as I would walking. I separated my thoughts when I was running, sometimes my chest would start hurting because I didn't realise how long I went without stopping for a breather.

I was running down a cracked pavement and a car honked at me. Confused, I stopped and turned around.

Two-Bit rolled down his window, "Are you crazy?! Get in here!" he said, half whispering. I looked at him puzzled but still rushed into the car none the less.

"What's your problem?" I asked as soon as I closed the door. He started pulling away.

"You must be suicidal, your in greaser territory." he replied.

I groaned. "Would somebody please tell me what's with all this greaser and soc stuff?!" I exclaimed in frustration.

He sighed, "Do you mind coming to my place, it's just me there today, my sis is at a babysitter and my mom's working,"

"S-sure" I stuttered, wasn't he paying attention to me at all?

"I'll explain everything there" he said, looking at me.

We soon reached his house, it was small, but in pretty good condition. His mother must have loved gardening.

"Those roses are beautiful," I commented. "Did your mother plant them?" I asked.

Surprisingly he shook his head. "I helped my lil' sis plant em" he said proudly.

"Who knew you had a green thumb" I mumbled, studying the lushful red flowers.

He shrugged and opened the door, "Watch your feet, my sis tends to leave her toys on the ground, and you better believe they hurt."

I giggled, picturing him hopping around on one foot yelling "Ouch".

He led the way to his room on the one-floor house. Clothes were lying on the floor along with posters and dishes.

"Don't mind the mess, I'm not really home enough to clean it." he replied.

"Obviously you are if you're here long enough to make it" I remarked.

He grinned, "Your quick, I'll give you that"

He sat on his made bed and patted a seat beside him, his mother probably made it I assumed. I sat down and looked at him.

"Well, I'm waiting." I stated.

He ran his fingers through his long red hair and exhaled loudly.

"Where do I start?" he asked himself.

"That makes so sense! It's childish to beat people for fun." I exclaimed.

He shrugged, "The socs have been doing it for as long as I can remember."

To think that this whole time people had been looking at me funny to see which group I was in, watching the way I acted, talked, dressed, just so they'd know if they could socialize with me. It was stupid really.

"That still doesn't explain why you wanted me in the car. Socs wouldn't jump a girl would they?" I asked.

He shook his head, "It's not likely, but that's not why I pulled over. You see girl greasers are different from soc girls, their tough. They'll gang a girl soc if they see em." he explained

"So, they think I'm a soc?" I asked.

"Sweetie, I'd hate to break it to you, but you are a soc." he said, half grinning.

Heat found it's way to my cheeks. "Don't categorise me!" I snapped.

"I'm not," he said, slightly backing away. "Your different from the other socs, your not stuck up. But you're a rich kid, and to them, your considered a soc."

One thing I hated even as a kid was being judged because of my wealth, I just wanted to be like other kids, normal.

"Why are you talking to me then?" I was surprised my voice was steady.

"Huh? Whatta mean?" he asked.

"If I'm a soc, why are you talking to me?" I clarified.

"Like I said before, your different, and for God's sakes please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you upset, really." he said, and for once, he wasn't grinning.

"I'm not crying" I said. I don't cry in front of people, last thing I need when I'm upset is pity.

He didn't buy it, "Isabel, you're a nice girl, I'd just hate to see you end up like a spoiled rich kid, ya know?"

Spoiled rich kid. I'd heard that term a lot before. I used that term to describe myself after I made dad feel bad. Is that all I really was? A spoiled rich kid?

"I want to go home." I said standing up.

"Isabel please," Two-Bit said in a pleading voice. He sighed, "I never really seem to say the right thing, but I know your a nice, funny girl, and I'd hate to see it go to waste. Sides', with your temper, I don't think I got much to worry 'bout" he said, his wide grin showing.

I couldn't help my smile myself, "Thanks," I said. "Sorry for being so dramatic."

He shrugged and looked the other way, "Wanna watch a movie,"

"Sure" I said, after all I still had plenty of time to kill.

After a couple hours I had just about enough of horror flicks. He turned the T.V off.

"I'll drive you home, I really don't want you walkin 'round here at this time of night" he said opening his door.

We drove off and he turned the radio on low.

"You know," he started, "It's only eight o'clock."

"Really?" I said surprised, it felt like I'd been there for days.

"Yup" he said putting emphasis on the 'P', making a popping sound. "Wanna just go drivin'? There's this real tuff place out by old hardware store,"

"I guess" I said looking out the window.

I heard him sigh, "Look Izzy, you don't need to be scared of me, I ain't like that. If you don't wanna go I can drive you home, won't bother me none."

Now I felt bad. I knew he wasn't like that, but my instincts had just kicked in. "I'm not scared of you." I said honestly.

He said nothing, which worried me more than anything.

"Two-Bit?"

"What?" he said blankly.

He shocked me how he could go from happy-go-lucky to as stubborn as a mule.

"Never mind," I mumbled.

He was quiet for a while, but when he spoke his old tone of voice was back. "If it makes you feel any better I could take ya to Darry's place. He got two younger brothers and I'll be there too so you wouldn't be sca-"

"I am not scared" I said, cutting him off. He grinned.

"Alright, Darry's place it is."

And with that, his spun the car around and started speeding in the opposite direction.

"Are you nuts?!" I exclaimed.

But the only response I got out of him was a "Yee Haa!"

The whole ride I held on for dear life. I kept checking behind us to make sure we weren't being chased by the fuzz. But boy, there was never a time in my life I was so happy to see a driveway.

"Here we are," Two-Bit said with a huge grin on his face, and started laughing when I hit his arm.

"Your unbelievable," I muttered.

"Thanks, doll." he replied, I gave him a hard look.

"Alright fine, shesh." he said getting out of the car, I followed and walked up the steps with him. I hesitated walking in after Two-Bit just made himself at home, didn't even knock. I closed the door behind me and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Come on in Izzy, Darry ain't gonna bite ya" I heard Two-Bit say. I took of my sneakers and suddenly felt uncomfortable in my shorts. I wasn't over-weight, in fact I was quite light for my height, but that still didn't help my insecurity. I walked in the living room.

I held back the urge to let my jaw drop. That must be Darry, I thought.

He looked too built for the arm chair he was sitting in, each of his sculpted muscled were infatuated by that tight shirt he was wearing, he had perfect dark hair and bright blue eyes. And he scared me to death.

I must have been easy to read because a grin appeared on Darry's face and Two-Bit busted out laughing.

"Come on and sit by me hun," Two bit said patting a seat, still grinning.

"How's you manage to find her?" Darry said, raising an eyebrow.

"She sorta found me" Two-Bit explained.

I didn't want Darry to get the wrong idea. The last thing I wanted was for it to be awkward. I turned my head to look at Two-Bit, really look at him. I hadn't noticed before how pretty and full of life his eyes were, his jaw was sculpted perfectly, and his hair was long and silky and-

"Ha! Leave it to Two-Bit to pick up!" I heard someone say, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Oh stuff it Soda" Two-Bit said. "I ain't pickin' up"

Soda, boy was he a looker. Long Gold coloured hair, dark brown eyes, and nicely built. A younger boy walked in beside him.

"Hey Ponyboy, long time no see" Two-Bit said grinning.

"It was this morning," he replied, half smiling.

Ponyboy, Soda? What with all these names.

Ponyboy resembled Soda, he was quite handsome for his age, but it's a shame about his hair. I could tell he bleached it, his natural light brown hair was coming in. Well, it'd be worth the wait I guess.

Soda came and sat beside me. "So where ya from?" he asked,

"Mississippi" I answered.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "You caught yourself a Mississippi girl, Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit grinned, "She ain't my girl,"

I felt my face get hot, but with embarrassment this time, not anger.

"Oh look, she's even blushin" Soda said, grinning also, I looked down, separating myself.

"Alright, lay off Soda" I heard Two-Bit say.

"Sorry" he replied. "So what's your name girl?"

"Isabel" I said.

"Pretty, ain't it?" Two-Bit said.

Soda nodded, "Very,"

The boys all talked and joked around for a while but I couldn't help but eavesdrop when Darry took Pony in the kitchen while Soda and Two-Bit were wrestling.

"How was Dally's parents?" I heard Darry say.

"His mom was real tore up about it," pony replied. "And Johnny's…. I don't even see why his parents would go, they weren't there when he was around!"

"I know what you mean" Darry whispered.

I nearly jumped when Two-Bit put his hand on my shoulder.

"We better go if you want to be home on time," he reminded me.

I nodded and followed him to the car, when we got in he turned to me, "So, whatta think of the guys?" he asked, grinning.

"Their… friendly." I answered.

He nodded and pulled out of the driveway, driving more slowly then before.

It was quiet for a while, then decided to ask him about what Pony and Darry were talking about.

"Who's Dally and Johnny?" I asked.

He lost his grin and his mouth went into a hard line, must have been a touchy subject. I regretted asking immediately.

"They were good friends of mine," he said.

"Were?"

"They died ok?!" he said, anger in his voice and his hands were shaking slightly.

I was quiet for a while. I didn't want to say anything that would make him more upset. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, they were just real close." he explained.

"It's alright" I said quietly.

He shook his head, "No, it isn't. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry." he speeding up.

"Alright, I get it . But please for god's sakes, I'd rather not get wrapped around a tree!" I exclaimed.

He half grinned, I sighed in relief when he sped down.

"Dally was wild and crazy. He wasn't scared of anything, not even to die. Some called him nothing' but trouble, but he was a good guy once you got to know him. One time I broke out the windows of a school building and Dally took the blame for it. He was a cool guy like that."

"And Johnny?" I asked.

He sighed, "Johnny kept the whole group together. He was the only person Dally cared about. He was real quiet, kept his mouth shut tight. He was special to us." He looked at me, "He would have liked you"

I said nothing, there wasn't much I could say. Before we knew it we were approaching my house.

"Stop." I said.

He looked at me confused, but stopped anyways.

"My dad got mad yesterday when I showed up in a strangers car, he's protective like that."

He grinned, "I don't usually do well with dad's. It's the mom's I'm good with."

"That's too bad" I said quietly, looking out the window.

"Are you parents divorced?" he asked suddenly.

I shook my head. "My mom died when I was six,"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be" I said as I opened the door.

I started walking down the road when I heard a car door shut beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Walking you home." he answered cooly.

"But-"

"I want to meet your dad" he said.

"But why?" I asked, confused.

"Because, the way you talk about him, he seems like a good guy." he explained.

"Yeah but…" I started.

"Your lucky to have a dad, don't forget that." he said.

"Same goes for your mom,"

His lips pressed into a hard line.

I sighed and grabbed his arm, "Come 'on then"

I didn't see his face but I knew he was grinning. This was going to be a long night.

Author's Note: Sorry for leaving you with a cliffy haha, anyways please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay so let's review" I said. "What do we not say?"

He grinned, "absolutely nothing about my criminal record, and don't swear,"

I nodded, "And what do we mention?"

"I'm in my last year of school and own a car,"

I grinned, "Good boy,"

"Do I get a treat?" he asked, grinning also.

I hit him playfully and began to walk up the driveway. I didn't want Two-Bit to get off on the wrong foot with Dad. I felt my heart beating fast as we reached the door step and took a deep breath as I opened the door.

"Dad, I'm home," I called

He walked in from the living room, Two-Bit stood beside me quietly.

"Dad, this is T-"

"Keith Mathews," he said interrupting me. He held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir,"

It took me a moment to realise why he'd interrupted me. I couldn't imagine what Dad would have thought if he's introduced himself as Two-Bit.

Dad shook his hand, "So you're the mystery guy who drove my daughter home?"

Two-Bit grinned, "I suppose I am,"

"That was nice of you," Dad said, crossing his arms.

Oh no, I thought. I knew he was going to pull the over-protective father role. I mentally sighed.

He shrugged, "There's some dangerous neighbourhood's 'round here, didn't want her gettin' in trouble,"

Dad uncrossed his arms, "Would you like to come in for a coffee?"

"Auto Mechanics, really?" Dad asked. "I keep telling Isabel to start deciding, she's only got one more year left,"

He grinned. "Yeah well, I always had an interest in cars. I figured, taking a couple years in college couldn't hurt," Two-Bit replied.

"It certainly couldn't," Dad agreed.

Then they went on some big car rant that I couldn't follow, but I did know Dad liked him. I could tell by the way he acted, and Two-Bit's funny charm was irresistible to anyone. I couldn't help but watch Two-Bit talk. The way his eyes lit up every time he got excited made me smile.

"Well it's getting late," Two-Bit finally said. "Don't want to worry the mom,"

We all got up from the second living room and Dad shook Two-Bit's hand once more.

"Stop by again sometime, would you?" Dad asked.

"If your daughter can put up with me till then, sure," he said and they laughed.

"I'll see you later then," Dad said as he walked up the second flight of stairs to give us privacy. We walked to the doorway.

"Your dad's a cool guy," Two-Bit said.

"I have to admit tonight went easier then I thought," I said, looking down at my socked feet.

He grinned, "First dad that liked me, it's gotta be a new record,"

I laughed. "I want to meet your mom and sis soon,"

He smiled, "I told her about you. She wants to meet you too,"

I suddenly got nervous. What did he say? What if he exaggerated and I wasn't what she expected?

"Isabel, are you okay? You look kinda pale," Two-Bit said worried.

"I'm fine," I tried to say, but my voice came out pitchy.

He grinned, "You got nothin' to worry 'bout. Once she sees me bringing a pretty girl like you home, she'll be wrapped 'round your finger," He laughed at my blush, "Goodnight Izzy,"

"Goodnight," I said quietly and shut the door. I walked back up the stairs to get ready for bed.

I tossed and turned the whole night, I couldn't get Two-Bit out of my head. How can someone be so easy going? In a sense, I was jealous of it. I closed my eyes but all I could see was that lively grin, those grey, reckless eyes, his perfect features, I exhaled smiling. My stomach went in a knot, but it wasn't necessarily in an uneasy kind of way, it felt warm.

The next few days I visited Two-Bit and met his mother and sister. His mother was a lovely person, she had a good sense of humour, but I guess being around Two-Bit for that long forces it upon you. His sister reminded me of Two-Bit, except for the fact she was six and more hyperactive. She had long curly red hair, with bright blue eyes, and every second sound that came from her mouth was a laugh, tagged along with that signature grin.

At school I noticed some more people avoiding me, most likely because of my "soc" reputation, but at the same time I was making new friends, I even got asked to join the cheerleading squad. I probably wouldn't join, I remembered taking dance lessons as a child and ended up hurting myself too many times to actually learn anything. No, I probably wouldn't join, but it was nice to be asked.

"Izzy Bizzy," someone said, putting their hands over my eyes.

I smiled, "good afternoon Two-Bit,"

He grinned and stood beside me as I put my books in my locker.

"Why do you have so many books?" he asked, watching me unload and switch book after book.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because when the teacher gives them to us, I actually use them," I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "'Girl, you're gettin' more and more sarcastic every time I see ya,"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I kinda like it. You tryin' to sound all tough an all," he grinned.

"Trying?" I said, gripping my book tighter.

"Mhmm. Just like that temper of yours, it's real cute," he explained.

My face flushed. "Well them I'm about to get adorable,"

He laughed. "You make my day, you know that?" he said, running his fingers cooly through his hair. I shut my locker.

"Come 'on, I'll drive you home. I haven't seen your ol' man in a while anyways," he said as we walked towards the entrance.

"That's too bad because you won't be able to today either. He's working," I said, walking past Two-Bit as he held the door open.

"Oh," was all he said as he we walked down the concrete steps to his car. He opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks," I said as I got in.

He walked around to his door and started up the car.

"What's with you being all gentleman-like today?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Does it bother you?"

I shook my head. "Not at all, it's just really shocking. But believe me, I'm not complaining,"

He chuckled and started driving towards my house, turning up the radio.

"This is a real tuff song," he said, and started singing along with the lyrics. He wasn't the best singer, but it didn't sound bad. I actually liked it, he had more character to his voice them the actual singer. He noticed how quiet I was being and turned down the radio.

"Sorry my singing scared ya," he said grinning.

"It didn't," I said, coming out of my daze.

"So Izzy, if your not scared of me no more will you let me finally show you that tuff spot I was talkin 'bout?"

I smiled. "Sure,"

We kept driving towards my house but he took a right instead of left before the gas station.

"You might want to hold on, this road gets a little rough," he warned.

"Then, why don't you just slow down?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Right, what was I thinking?" I said and shook my head.

He grinned, "You should know I don't slow down for nothing," and with that he sped up along the dirt road.

After a half hour or so we passed into a lushful green forest.

"I didn't know there was forest around here," I commented, looking at the trees.

"There isn't many, that's for sure," he said as he drove into a dead end.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" I asked, looking around. "I've seen a forest before you know," I said smirking.

He rolled his eyes. "Not here, were going to have to hike a bit,"

Hike? I swallowed. "You're kidding right?" I asked.

He grinned and shook his head.

I groaned and got out of the car. I started walking when I felt the ground leave from my feet, and a small screech came from my throat.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" I exclaimed.

"Well, your too lazy to walk, so I figured I'd carry you," Two-Bit replied cooly.

"Well you can't carry me the whole way, I'm not that light you know," I argued.

He snorted, "Pffft. I eat more then what you weigh a day,"

I sighed, I wouldn't be able to win an argument with Two-Bit. So I just wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on. Under his long red hair, I could have sworn I seen a blush. I was tempted to move my arms back, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. I hadn't noticed how built he really was. I studied over his sculpted arms and chest, heat rushed to my face. I looked in the other direction. After about a fifteen minute walk, he put me down. He moved a tree branch and motioned me to walk forward. I ducked and when I stood up my jaw dropped.

We were in a small clear meadow at an edge of a cliff. I wasn't one for heights, but the scenery was too beautiful for me to be scared.

I heard Two-Bit chuckle. "This is what I wanted to show you before, cept you were scared an all,"

I shook my head, still staring ahead. "I wasn't scared,"

We sat down by a flower bed and talked for a long while. Mostly about nothing, just mindless chatter. But I listened to every word he said, studied how his lips moved so perfectly, and his smile… a knot formed in my stomach again. He stopped talking.

He went to open his mouth to say something but stopped himself and instead touched my face. I stopped breathing.

"Your face is so red, are you feeling okay?" he asked, staring in my eyes.

I tried to talk but no sound came from my mouth. I bit my lip.

He was quiet for a while, just stared at me. Then my lips. Then, slowly he leaned in and our lips touched. I began to feel dizzy, I could feel his warm breath in my mouth. He ran his fingers through my hair and I accidentally bit his lip. I automatically felt embarrassed, but he went along with it, occasionally nibbling on my lower lip. When he pulled back to look at me, I felt hazy. He smiled and put a hand on my cheek and leaned in, resting his forehead on mine, and closed his eyes.

"Isabel," he said slowly. "I've never felt like this before, I care about you, more than anything else," he paused taking in a long breath. "All I'm asking is for you to give a goof like me a chance,"

I was silent. Did he just ask me out? My breathing became uneven, and all I could force out was a shaky "Okay,"

He let out a relieved breath and of course grinned. "Your some'n special, you know that?"

I smiled, and we laid back staring at the clouds.

"A duck?" I asked.

"Sure. See, there's the beak and the tail," Two-Bit said, pointing at a cloud.

"Looks more like a mangled T-Shirt to me," I said.

He gave me an odd look. "It's best if I just don't ask," He said looking back up at the sky. "What time do you want to go home?"

"What time is it?"

"Five-thirty," he said looking at his watch.

"Already?" I exclaimed. I didn't realise how much time we had spent.

"What's wrong, gotta hot date?"

I glared at him.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. I'm already here." he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and got up, "Let's go, hot shot,"

A/N: sorry for taking so long, my internet was out for a while and could only update on the story at my friend's computer :/ Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I was lying in my bedroom after Two-Bit dropped me off. Dad still wasn't home yet so I decided to finish some homework I was putting off. I was halfway done an equation before I'd noticed a knocking at the door. Rushing downstairs in my sock feet, (almost slipping on the hardwood floor) I opened the jaw dropped."Jessica?" I exclaimed. I hugged my former best friend. "What are you doing here?"

She flipped her long brown locks out of her face, "I called your house last night but you weren't home, your dad gave me your address and told me to stop by," "That's great!" I said, and it was. It felt good to have a girl friend around. "Come in" I said. ~…~

I listened to Jess talk for hours, sitting in the living room. She filled me in on everything I'd missed, lasted gossip, the traffic she'd gone through to get here, her hamster dying. She suddenly got quiet, and her dark brown eyes looked up at me. "Something's different about your Izzy. You seem more….excited about everything, not just nodding to my rambling like usual. What's changed?"I flinched, I'd forgotten how observant she was, sometimes it felt like she knew me better then I knew myself. "Well…I…sorta met someone."Jessica's eyes nearly popped out of her tan face, "Don't tell me your actually interested in a boy, Miss.-Relationships-are-pointless."I couldn't help the silly smile that came to my face, I looked down. "Yeah"

She squealed and nearly jumped out of her seat, "Tell me all about him!"I didn't know where to begin, there was so much of Keith I couldn't really describe him in a few words. I inhaled a deep breath and started the list. ~…..~"Wow, sounds like a keeper," Jessica said, leaning back in the leather chair. I nodded, "I hope so." It felt good to talk to her about him.

Both our heads turned to the window at the sound of a faint car horn. "That can't be mom," Jessica said, pulling back her light green sleeve to look at her jewelled watch. "Wow, we've killed a hell'va lot more time then I thought, I'll talk to you later then I guess" she said gathering her stuff together before hugging me."It was real good to see you Jess, I missed you" I admitted.

She gave me a sad smile, "I'll visit you again as soon as I can, see ya soon" she waved, and disappeared behind the tall oak door.

I smiled, it felt good to have a piece of my old life back for a day. I walked back up the stairs and was surprised at how tired I was. I decided to turn in early tonight. Dragging myself to the bathroom, I attempted to brush my teeth and put on my pyjamas at the same time.. Naturally I tripped over my own feet and landed flat on my ass. I cursed under my breath. By the time I got to bed I was already half asleep, even though I had a great time with Jessica, Two-Bit, was the last thing on my mind by the time I feel asleep.

~…~

*HONK* *HONK*

*HONK*

I groaned, the sound of a car alarm was growing annoying, Two-Bit was right, this town is pretty troublesome. I sat up and listened closer and realised it wasn't a car alarm, just a car repeatedly honking it's horn. I huffed in frustration, annoyed that my weekend sleep-in was interrupted. I wished dad wasn't working day-shift today, maybe then I wouldn't have to laze my way down the stairs. By the time I reached the door the honking had stopped and a knock came from the other side. Sighing I unlocked the door and opened , in front of me, stood the grinning, sarcastic boy, that I think I'm falling in love with. And right then I could have slapped him."Good morning', beautiful. Diggin' the hair," He said, winking at me.

My face heated up with embarrassment, and I suddenly felt like a five-year-old in my silk hot pink pyjamas. I was about to slam the door when Two-Bit stuck his foot in the way.

"Come'on doll, I'm only teasin' ya" he said, sympathetically.

I sighed, and looking down, opened the door. Not making eye contact, "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well,," He started, his voice full of energy, "I was gonna go pick up some milk for ma, but I seen yer ol' man drive by and thought I'd come for a visit,""How thoughtful of you" I said sighed, "Yer pissed," he stated."Thanks for pointing out the obvious."He rolled his eyes, "Alright , go on and get dressed."

"For what?" I said, trying to sound angry but Two-Bit's very presence was dissolving my temper."I'm taking you to breakfast, in my territory", he said with a grin that showed his perfect white smile."Ugh, I should have known" I said and turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving the door open behind me. "Ya know, any NORMAL girl would be thankful and excited," he called after me. I snorted, "You should know by know I'm not any NORMAL girl" Two-Bit was waiting in the car for me when I got back. I decided on wearing my favourite button up yellow blouse, and jean shorts. I opened his car door with a tug and got in. "Well isn't someone good lookin'" he said giving me an appreciative whistle. I blushed and looked down, "So where are we going to eat?" He gave a have grin and bit his lower lip, "You'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

"For God's sake slow down!" I squealed, gripping the car -Bit grinned in response, "Come'on, have some fun, would ya?" "You wanted to take me to breakfast? Fine! But I'd rather be alive to taste my food!" I nearly -Bit grumbled and rolled his eyes but slowed the car down. We continued to drive normal speed until he turned into a dirt road and slowed down."Roll up your windows babe, don't want no dust getting' in" Two-Bit said, rolling up his own window. I held my tongue on the babe thing and rolled up my window.

About a half hour later when pulled into a small yellow convince store, with the paint chipping on the sides.

"Were eating here?" I asked, staring at the worn patio that look as if it'd see better snickered, "Yeah right. I'm just picking up a few things first."

He got out of the car and walked towards the ancient stairs. Secretly admiring his butt in his light wash worn jeans. But before he stepped completely in the door, he turned back and winked at me, then disappeared behind the screen door. My whole face got as hot as pavement in the summer. Had he seen me checking him out? Great, I definitely wasn't going to hear the end of this.

Sitting alone with my embarrassment, I heard the bingof the bell on the door and Two-Bit came nearly skipping down the stairs to the car. He sat down putting his bag of what I assumed was groceries in the back seat. He then leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. I turned my head to catch his eyes, playful and bright like usual, but with more excitement then usual. I exhaled unsteadily and looked down at my lap and started playing with my hands. Two-Bit leaned back and started the car, not saying a word. We kept driving down the same dirt road, still not saying a word. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was nice. The sun hit my face threw the window, making me warm. I smiled and closed my eyes for a long time.

The car came to a stop and I opened my eyes to find ourselves parked on the outside on an alleyway in a near city.

"Were eatin-""No, were not eating here." Two-Bit said interrupting me. "Your not very patient are you?""And you are?" I asked rising an eyebrow."Point proven."He got out of the car, grabbing the grocery bag, then walked around the care to open my door. I looked at him confused but complied. I then followed him into the alleyway. He then stopped, near a latter that was pressed against a building. He grinned at me.

My jaw dropped. "No no no! I am NOT going up there!"

Two-Bit's grin grew. "If you don't go, I'll just carry you up myself"

"No you won't" I said, sceptical. But when he dropped the bag and stepped towards me, I grumbled and started up the latter.

He climbed up after me. The latter wasn't too high, I just wasn't a fan of heights. When I reached the roof of the building, I sighed in relief. Two-Bit came up right after me, still holding the bag of groceries. He walked over to the large billboard and sat down and patted the ground beside him. I walked over to him and sat down.

He kissed me. First slow and gentle, then more firm. I pressed myself to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands tangled in my hair. Our breathing become more uneasy. I could feel the spark on my skin when he started kissing my neck. I bit my lip. Then he pulled back, and just stopped. Controlled as always, while I sat there panting looking at the ground, cheeks flushed. He pushed the hair out of my face smiling."Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded, with a silly smile on my face.

He took out two styrofoam lunch containers. "Ben's wife makes the best French toast I ever tasted." I said digging into a piece of his breakfast. I smiled.

I couldn't even finish the two pieces of French toast, though I was very thirsty and drank the rest of my bottle of orange juice. Two-Bit had finished long before I had, man could that boy eat. "Ready to go?" he asked. I frowned, "But I don't want to go home yet"He grinned, "Who said were going home?"

He stopped the car in front of a small brick building.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A book store, you look like the type who reads a lot," He replied, getting out of the car. I nearly jumped out of the car, finally I wouldn't have to re-read that stupid book dad got me which I've read a million times over. Two-Bit opened the door for me and I stepped in, the smell of paper and ink reaching my nose. I smiled. The green carpet and beige walls suited the place perfectly. I felt like I belonged.

We must of spent at least another half-hour there before I found a suitable book for my liking. Romance/Fantasy, my favourite genre. Two-Bit insisted on paying for it. By the time we got home it was dinner time and I was hungry again. Two-Bit helped me make Mac n' Cheese. Most of the cheese ended up on our faces, and the macaroni was on the floor, but it was fun. While I turned on the oven I heard the big oak doors open. Shit.


End file.
